An Agreement
by AnnaTW
Summary: Tony and Pepper have an agreement - a change occurs. As always Tony/Pepper!


**I know I just did something similar with 'Eventful Night', but this one has a difference. Plus it's Tony/Pepper and you can never get enough of those stories. Hope you enjoy!**

They had an agreement of sorts. It worked. They agreed at the start of it all that there would be no complications. They wouldn't let any feelings get involved and it would simply be them. Simply sex. Neither knew how they'd deal with stopping themselves for caring with each other. But plain and simple, they wanted each other. The sexual tension was a given and had increasingly become too much to ignore.

The sex was good. Great in fact. It was heated and passionate and they were both always incredibly satisfied after each go. Then after it whosever place they were at, the other left that night. No strings attached. Get in, get out. It wasn't a regular occurrence. It happened a few times a month and both act like nothing happened after. Nothing ever triggered it usually. If either of them felt lonely and wanted some company, the other would be there. Or simply if either of them didn't have anyone else around to take care of their needs. Neither of them usually did have anyone else because despite the fronts the put on, they both didn't w_ant _anyone else.

Casual sex, between two consenting adults.

It'd been at least two weeks since the last time they had done it. Tony had come back from a mission and was feeling in the need of some comfort. Pepper had waited up for him and they got to chatting. Pepper could sense Tony's mood and so took initiative and kissed him. That lead to more and so the agreement came into practice once again.

"I've done it." Tony announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Done what?" Pepper asked licking off a trickle of orange juice which ran down her finger.

"The suit's armour capacity can now-"Tony stopped and looked at her "-do a bunch of technical stuff which you don't care about."

"Probably true," Pepper looked towards Tony and smiled "But well done anyway."

"Why thank-you," Tony took a little bow before making his way further towards Pepper. He noticed she was cramming cubes of various fruits into his blender. "And what are you doing?"

"Fruit smoothies," she answered adding one more strawberry before pressing the blend button "Want one?"

Tony considered for a minute before stepping up to Pepper "Strawberries? I'm a little more in the mood for Pepper."

He moved behind her so that he could trail kisses up her neck and down her shoulders "You're not busy are you?"

Pepper enjoyed the kisses for a minute. Partly due to the fact that it felt good and partly due to the fact that she couldn't move from holding the blender's lid down. After a few minutes of kisses and Tony groping her in various places, Pepper stepped to the side and accomplished putting only a few inches between herself and Tony.

"Actually," she elongated "I am."

Tony looked lost for a minute after Pepper turning him down. He then put his hands in his pockets and angled his body towards her "Really?"

"Yea," Pepper felt a bit awkward.

"What with?"

Pepper looked up at him and saw him looking awkward himself. She avoided eye contact and poured her smoothie into a glass "I've got a date."

Tony took a double-take "A date?" Pepper nodded "Who with?"

"A guy I met,"

"And who is this guy?"

Pepper felt awful. She knew the terms of what they had agreed on, but neither never really thought about this. Neither thought they'd every actually get dates. It was unspoken of between the two of them. And one day she was in the supermarket and bumped into this guy. Larry.

"Larry."

He'd driven his cart into hers because he was running after his niece who had decided to use the vegetable rack as a climbing frame. They got to talking and he asked her out. It was simple and Pepper didn't feel anything wrong with it. Until she saw Tony the next day, then she felt her stomach drop and she worried. She didn't know how he would react and she thought she'd be able to keep it under wraps. But Tony was always horny, so she didn't know how she'd ever convinced herself that Larry would be her little secret.

"And where is _Larry_ taking you?" Tony hated the guy already.

"La Tasca," Pepper decided to turn towards him, but she hid behind her cup and drunk slowly.

"Right- Well-"Tony fidgeted "Have fun."

He then walked straight passed her and stuck his head in the fridge, pretending to look for something. For a minute he surveyed the contents and saw nothing he wanted. His appetite had disintegrated as soon as she said she had a date. He knew he wasn't supposed to let his feelings get involved, but it was harder than it sounded. When he felt he'd been in there long enough for her to have left he grabbed a coke and shut the door. Finding her still standing there.

"Haven't you got a date?" Tony asked and brushed past her.

"Tony?" she called out, he stopped at the top of the stairs and turned "This isn't a problem is it?"

"No strings attached." Was all he said before heading down to his workshop for the rest of the night.

* * *

"You're _still _dating that guy?"

It was three weeks after that night. Tony hadn't mentioned it the next day and so neither did Pepper. She had prepared herself for an interrogation the next morning, but none came. He didn't mention it, he didn't come on to her – he barley bothered talking to her. First she thought he was holding a grudge and then she realised he was just engrossed in his mechanics.

She felt this was his way of telling her he didn't mind her dating. Not that she needed his permission, but he'd reacted so differently to how she expected. He didn't seem angry, he seemed... hurt. And that affected Pepper because she cared for Tony. Larry was a nice enough guy and Pepper didn't want casual sex for the rest of her life. As good as her and Tony were – and they were _good _– she wanted a relationship. She wanted a life.

So when Tony had just slipped his hand under her skirt in her SI office, she had gently pushed him back and said 'Larry'.

Pepper looked at him oddly for a second "Well yeah."

"Why?" Tony snapped.

Pepper laughed mock-shocked "Because I want a relationship Tony, not a quick shag every other week."

"Hang on," Tony stepped into her personal space "Is this about our agreement?"

"Partly," Pepper bit her lower lip.

"You're the one who said you couldn't cope with feelings. And although you like me you weren't sure you could deal with being in a relationship with me and... you went on." Tony waved his hand.

"So?" Pepper snipped.

Tony mock-laughed "_So _you're the one who said no to a relationship between us. So_ that_ is not an excuse." He pointed a finger at her.

"Larry isn't a complicated guy and it's just easier for the both of us." Pepper went to walk over to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room.

"How is it easier?" Tony perched on her desk and watched her walk about the room.

"Well this way, nothing ruins our professional relationship-"

"I think that's already ruined don't you Pepper?" Tony cut in.

Pepper looked over at him and gave him a look before turning back to the cabinet. He was being awkward and was trying to drag her into him. She was attempting to push him away, but he wasn't moving all that easy. At three weeks he'd thought the whole 'Larry' thing would have all blown over, but Pepper was still with the clown. He couldn't have been that great because he wasn't Tony. But for some reason Pepper liked him. Tony wanted to respect that, but he was having trouble dealing with it.

"We'd never work Tony, and you know that."

"I don't know that."

Pepper slammed the draw of the cabinet shut and hung her head "Stop being difficult."

Tony stood from the desk, but stayed where he was so that he could give her some space "I'm not being difficult Pepper, i'm being honest."

"I eventually want a family. Tony Stark doesn't settle down and I need to find someone who does."

"We haven't even started a proper relationship and you're already worrying about kids." Tony shrugged "Why can't we ignore our situation."

"Because the whole point we had this agreement is so that one day we'd be able to move on."

"Okay well I think it's time to re-evaluate some of the terms, because right now it feels crap to know you're with someone else." Tony said in one quick breath.

"Tony we're good as we are." Pepper said before walking out the room.

"No we're not." Tony called after her before sighing and dropping in the nearest chair. _She is so stubborn_.

* * *

"Why are you acting so weird?"

Tony had invited Rhodey round for the night. He needed to stop thinking about the whole Larry fiasco and Pepper wouldn't have helped. He considered going out or having a massive party at the mansion, but decided that'd only make it worse. Tony's thought was Rhodey could maybe talk some sense into him or give him some encouragement. Either would help because at the minute Tony was clueless. Pepper was with someone else. How crap. He and Pepper were great together – and not just in bed.

"I didn't notice." Rhodey took another swig of his beer and turned back to the TV.

"Something's definitely up with you," Tony furrowed his eyebrows at his friend again "You seem happier?"

Rhodey smiled and seemed to be thinking of something or _someone _"That's because I am."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Tony seemed interested.

Rhodey turned his head to his friend and grinned "I met a girl."

Tony's smile dropped from his face. "You serious?" When Rhodey nodded, Tony turned back and slouched further into the couch.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Rhodey asked, puzzled by Tony's reaction. Usually he'd be asking for dirty details and asking how hot she was.

"Thrilled," Tony mumbled into his beer.

"Why are _you _acting so weird?" Rhodey repeated Tony's earlier question, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Tony didn't answer for a few seconds before throwing his arms up in the air and letting out a sigh. "Why is _everyone_ meeting people? – I feel like a hermit."

Rhodey felt like he was getting somewhere "Who's everyone?"

Tony realised he may have put his foot in it then. He needed to learn to not shoot his mouth off there. All night he didn't know how to drop 'Oh by the way, i'm in love with Pepper, but she doesn't give a flying-'into the conversation. So he decided against it, especially when Rhodey gave him his love sick puppy eyes and told him he'd met someone. What was wrong with him? Why hadn't he met someone - someone other than Pepper.

Tony avoided eye contact "You."

"And?" Rhodey elongated encouragingly.

Tony looked at his friend and gave up with a huff "And Pepper."

"Pepper met someone?" Rhodey was puzzled at the thought of Pepper being with someone that wasn't Tony. She was so engrossed in her work and Tony, Rhodey was counting the days until they both snapped out of their false personas and got together.

"Larry," Tony rolled his eyes "Wonderful, lovely, _twatty_ Larry."

Rhodey chuckled at his friend's reactions to Pepper's... boyfriend? "And have you expressed the way you feel about him to Pepper."

"The moment I heard about him, he's all wrong for her, I know it." Tony set his beer glass on the glass coffee table and put his head in his hands.

"And I bet you know the perfect guy for her?"

"Yeah,"

"And they'd both be so much better together than her and this Larry guy?"

"Most definitely,"

"And he's so head over heels in love with her already that he can't stand to see her with another bloke, so he just insults him to his best friend whilst secretly pining for her?"

Tony hesitated for a split second before turning to look Rhodey in the face "Am I really that easy to read?"

Rhodey laughed once more at Tony's expression and stood up "Mate you got to tell her the truth-"

"I think she already knows."

"Well then talk to her, I know you Tony. You'll just get all stressed out and end up yelling things you don't mean and it won't go your way. You need to be calm and talk," Rhodey picked up his jacket "Anyway I got to go. Charlotte's waiting for me."

"Who's Charlotte-"Tony stopped himself and realised "I am glad you're happy. I just want to be too."

"Talk." Rhodey smiled and leaned in to hug his friend "Good luck pal." He patted Tony's back and let himself out the mansion.

"Talk," Tony told himself quietly "I can do that."

* * *

Tony had almost given up. There had been quite a few occasions where he had started to try to talk to Pepper, but he would always bottle it. Tony had never told someone he loved them, hell he'd never had a relationship with someone. But this was Pepper. And at some point or the other Tony wanted Larry out of the picture. The hard thing was that with every day that went by that he didn't tell Pepper how he felt, the closer Larry and Pepper got.

It had now been a month since Pepper had met Larry. It had been two weeks since she turned him down for the second time. It had been one week since Rhodey told him he needed to let Pepper now how he felt. And it had been three minutes since Pepper told him Larry was taking her away for the weekend.

"What do you mean I can't go away?" Pepper asked confused.

"I need you this weekend. Can't have you out of the office," Tony said turning back to his lunch "Especially not with Larry."

"Oh yeah and why not with Larry?" Pepper knew exactly where this was going.

"Because I love you."

Maybe not. She definitely was _not _expecting that. Pepper stared at the back of Tony's head and cleared her throat. "Excuse me, what?"

Tony turned his head slightly and smiled at her with a mouth full of food. He took another bite of his bacon sandwich before saying in a playful tone "You heard,"

"I think I heard wrong."

Tony polished off the last bite of his sandwich with a smile. She hadn't reacted the way he first thought. He dreamed she'd return his love and jump into his arms, but then he always woke up from those dreams by Pepper yelling at him for not being dressed yet. Then he thought the worst that she might slap him and say he was an arse for telling her when she was happy with someone else. Tony was pleased with this reaction. Confusion wasn't a bad thing. All options were still open in his mind. He swivelled the barstool round and faced her.

"No you didn't," he drunk some of his water from the glass in his hand "Otherwise you would be able to talk."

Pepper decided that her ears weren't deceiving her. She'd heard right. "You love me?"

"I believe that's what I said." Tony shot her a cheesy grin.

Pepper gaped at him "Why are you acting so nonchalant about it?"

Tony shrugged "I've come to terms with it,"

Pepper didn't know what to say. He loved her. Tony loved her. Tony Stark loved _her_. She'd dreamt about that before, many times. He's like the perfect guy. They got on so well. Made each other laugh, felt comfortable around one another and the sex was incredible. But Larry was lovely to her. He was such a gentleman and didn't play any games with her. Tony was infuriatingly complicated.

Pepper sat on the barstool next to him. She dropped her Blackberry carelessly on the counter and leaned down. She put her face in her hands and took a few deep breaths. Tony felt awkward. She hadn't said anything and now seemed to be having a mini panic attack, thankfully she wasn't. He put his glass down and looked at Pepper. She was massaging her temples and looked up at him. There was around five minutes filled with silence.

"When you can breathe again," Tony pointed towards the stairs "I'll be in the workshop."

He stood to walk away, but was stopped by Pepper's hand on his elbow. He saw her blank expression. Returning to his seat, Tony prepared himself for what was to come.

"Look, I don't know why you said that-"

"I said it because I love you." Tony cut her off.

"Can you stop saying that?" Pepper angled her body towards him "You're confusing the hell out of me."

"Larry's a goon Pepper," Tony decided to take charge of the conversation "He bores you, doesn't make you laugh and I'd put money on the fact that he's crap in bed."

Pepper gave him a look and he knew.

"Bingo! Nothing compared to us I bet," he winked at her before turning more serious "Our agreement worked, until you met _him_. We're... out of this world when we're together and I am _so_ in love with you."

Tony stared at her. And she stared back.

* * *

Two weeks later, Tony was back where he started - in the kitchen. He was wearing just a pair of boxers and waiting for the coffee machine to finish. Things had changed and he was happy. In fact, Tony didn't think there would be any change. He had two cups set down in front of him on the side and was absently tapping the spoon he was holding on the counter. His hand was stopped by two arms encircling his waist and the warmth of someone's body against his back.

"That's really annoying," Pepper mumbled into his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were there," Tony answered, resuming the tapping of the spoon.

Pepper sighed and peeked over his shoulder to see his stupid smirk. She decided there was only one way to get him to stop. When he knew he was being annoying he was more persistent. She slid one of her hands down and dug behind the waistband of his boxers and _squeezed_.

Tony jerked. He let go of the spoon with a clink and let out a little noise "Whoa Pepper!"

"I told you it was annoying," Pepper laughed. She slipped her hand back from his boxers and patted his stomach. She then put her back to the counter and stood by his side. "So, up to anything later?"

Tony turned his head to look at her "Actually I am."

Pepper tilted her head and saw the playful glint in Tony's eye "Oh yeah – what you doing?"

"I've got a date," Tony filled the two cups with coffee.

Pepper jumped up onto one of the barstools and faced him "Who with?"

"This girl I met," Tony stirred sugar into his own cup whilst sliding Pepper's to her.

Pepper picked hers up and took a sip out of it "What's she like?"

"Gorgeous," was Tony's first word of description "Funny, smart, _fantastic _in bed."

Pepper laughed at his attempt to stress her out. As if he was with another girl after the whole Larry thing. _Good attempt Tony_. But she enjoyed watching him joke around with her. She was also surprised at how things turned out, but she wasn't complaining. She loved Tony too. The day he'd admitted how he felt it took Pepper a while to re-adjust. Once she did they'd ignored the whole 'agreement' and decided to get together.

Pepper loved him too.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tony rested his hip on the counter and faced Pepper. He held his coffee in one hand and leaned the other on the side. He bit his lower lip and grinned before adding "Yep, I pretty much love her."

Pepper grinned herself "Fine," she leaned back "Leave me."

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Tony put his coffee down. He then reached forward and took Pepper's cup to set it next to his. His legs edged their way in between Pepper's thighs. Tony pulled Pepper's hand so that her chest pressed against his "It's you."

Pepper brushed their noses and pecked his lips. She slid her hands to fiddle with his hair "Phew. For a minute there I was getting worried."

"I bet."

Tony grinned before leaning in to kiss her properly. His lips touched hers lightly a few times before pressing fully against hers. She opened her mouth to him and slid her tongue to meet his. They slowly moved their lips together. Tony's hands grazed the bare skin of her waist and moved down to her hips. He varied the pressure of the kiss from soft to hard. He ran his fingertips across her skin and pulled her in. Pepper's own hands held his forearms before scratching their way up to his neck again. She tugged on his hair.

Giving her one more firm kiss Tony pulled away.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

**I feel it's too samey-samey, but I put work into it so, do you like it?**

**Apologies for any mistakes – i've read over this story about six times in a row and my mind feels dead now.**

**Love you all (: AnnaTW**


End file.
